Arthur and Francine date
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

Arthur and them are in High School. Arthur and Francine are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend. See what happens. We begin at Elwood City High School. Arthur and Francine are holding hands in the hallway.

Muffy: Are you two going out now?  
Arthur: We sure are.  
Francine: Yep  
Muffy: You two look good together.

Them two went in the class room. They share all but one class together. That is PE. Since Arthur is a boy and Francine is a girl. In came Mrs. Black the Math Teacher came in. So it is Math class. Arthur shares all classes with Brain Buster and Binky. It is the First day of School so no work for Today that is. She took roll call. And then the Announcements.

Mrs. Black: Since it is the First Day of School so no work today but we start tomorrow.

They are now talking. And playing games.

Francine: We can play poker with these cards.  
Arthur: Okay  
Mrs. Black: Just don't bet any money.  
Francine: Don't worry we wont bet any money.  
Mrs. Black: Good

They had a good first day of school. Next chapter is the first date for them two.


	2. First and Second Date

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

Arthur and Francine is going on a date at The Sugar Bowl. They love that place a lot. That is where they are going. They went inside of it. They sat down next to each other. Holding hands of course.

Arthur: I am glad we are together.  
Francine: Same with me as well.

Them two kissed. Now they are eating food and drinking milk shakes.

Arthur: I think that went well.  
Francine: It sure did.

The next day at School. Them two are holding hands again.

Buster: Them two seem happy together.  
Muffy: They are meant to be together.  
Buster: I guess so.  
Brain: I am thinking about asking Sue Ellen out.  
Muffy: Go for it Brain.

They all went in to class. At Lunch later on.

Arthur: Do you think Brain will ask someone out?  
Francine: I think so. Sue Ellen is the one i think she can ask out.  
Arthur: Okay

Them two went to The Ice Cream Shop after School. Which is another hang out they like.

Arthur: Go for it Brain.  
Francine: Ask her out.  
Brain: I sure will.  
Francine: He seems a bit nervous.  
Arthur: I think he is.

Next chapter Brain ask Sue Ellen out.


	3. Buster and Ladonna

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

A girl has a crush on Buster. She leaves him love notes. See who that girl is. Just another day at Elwood City High School. Everyone there likes Arthur and Francine together. Same with Brain and Sue Ellen together. See who gets Buster. Buster opens his locker and finds a love letter for him.

Buster: A Love letter for me?  
Arthur: What is that Buster?  
Buster: A love letter for me.  
Arthur: Who is it from?  
Buster: It does not say. I will investigate it. And maybe Fern can help.

They then went into the classroom. After that he went to talk to Fern.

Fern: Well that girl is not me but i will help you find out who it is.  
Buster: Okay

They went to talk to Maria if it is here or not.

Maria: Not me. Talk to Jenna to see if it is her.  
Buster: Okay we will.

They went to talk to see if it is her or not.

Jenna: Not me Buster. Talk to Muffy then to Ladonna.  
Buster: We will talk to them.  
Muffy: Not me.  
Ladonna: It is me Buster.

The two shared a kiss. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Binky and Muffy

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

See who Muffy has a crush on. On a certain Bulldog who is a year older than her. We know him as Binky Barns. She knows his real first name is Shelly. But everyone calls him Binky. Binky is at his Locker and finds a note for him in it.

Arthur: What is that Binky?  
Binky: A love letter.  
Francine: We can let Buster and Fern to investigate.  
Binky: I say yes. I remember they helped during that Binky band thing.  
Francine: I also remember that.  
Arthur: Same here.

Binky will let Buster and Fern to help.

Fern: Well it is not me but i will help you see who it is.  
Buster: And i will also help.  
Binky: Good

They went to Maria that one Rabbit girl.

Maria: Not me.  
Fern: Okay  
Buster: How about Jenna?  
Fern: Her then Prunella.

They went to talk to them two.

Jenna: Not me.  
Prunella: Same here.

They then talked to Muffy.

Muffy: Yes it is me.  
Binky: Really?  
Muffy: Yes

Them two kissed. They are now a Couple. They went to a date at The Sugar Bowl.

Binky: This is the only place i can afford you like.  
Muffy: That is true.

Their first date went well.


	5. George and Fern

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

A certain girl has a Crush on George. See who it is. It is just another day at Elwood City High School. George is at his Locker and he found the Love letter.

Arthur: George is that a Love letter?  
George: It sure is.  
Francine: We will help you find out who it is.

They went to Maria that Rabbit girl.

Maria: Not me. Ask Jenna Morgan.  
George: Okay

They went to talk to her.

Jenna: Not me. Ask Prunella.  
Arthur: Lets ask her George.  
George: Sure

They went to talk with Prunella.

Prunella: Not me ask Molly.  
George: Okay.

They went to talk to her.

Molly: I say ask Fern. It might be her.  
George: Lets go talk to her.

They went to talk with Fern.

Fern: Yes it is me George.  
George: I also have a crush on you.

They went on a date at The Sugar Bowl.

George: I love this place. And as well as you.  
Fern: Same here.

Them two kissed and then ate food and drunk milk shakes.

George: Next date will be anywhere you like.  
Fern: Brain's Mom's Ice Cream shop.  
George: Good

See who gets together next. Next chapter will be as soon as i can.


	6. Double date at Once upon a Restaurant

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

Arthur and Francine along with Buster and Ladonna will double date at Once Upon a Restaurant. They love that Restaurant so much they decided to go there.

Francine: That is my favorite non pizza and no ice cream Restaurant.  
Arthur: Same here.  
Buster: You bet.  
Ladonna: Yes indeed.

They went inside. Took by boat to their seats. Their waitress is dressed as Snow White.

Francine: Cola  
Arthur: Same  
Buster: Cherry  
Ladonna: Sweet Iced tea.  
Waitress: Very good. Be back for your order as well. Or when your ready.  
Arthur: Okay

She came back and they are ready to order their food.

Arthur: Wicked Witch wennies  
Francine: Same here.  
Buster: Same  
Ladonna: Make it four.  
Waitress: You got it.

They enjoyed their food and then kissed. Then they all went home. At the Read house.

Mrs. Read: How was your date?  
Arthur: Very good.  
Mrs. Read: Very good.

After a bit Arthur took his shower got in his pajamas on and went to sleep. The next morning he had breakfast and went to School. As always Arthur and Francine are holding hands when walking.

Francine: Last night was the best date.  
Arthur: It sure was.

See what happens in the next chapter.


	7. The Fancy Restaurant double date

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

Arthur and Francine along with Buster and Ladonna are going to a Fancy Restaurant. They all saved up to go there. They are now on their way in Arthur's car. They are wearing fancy clothes and went inside.

Waiter: 4 right?  
Arthur: Yes sir.  
Waiter: This way please.

They have a good table. They opened the menu. All the choices they have at that Restaurant.

Arthur: I do love this place.  
Francine: Same here.  
Buster: Same here.  
Ladonna: And same here.  
Waiter: What do you kids want to drink? Nothing with Alcohol in it.  
Arthur: Cola  
Buster: Same  
Francine: Orange please.  
Ladonna: Sweet iced tea.  
Waiter: Coming right up.

They know what they want to order. So he took their order. They are enjoying it. They are having Beef wellington dinner.

Francine: Muffy and her family comes here about 3 times a Month.  
Arthur: I heard about that.

They had a very good time there. They are getting ready for the prom in 2 Months.

Arthur: Where can we go next?  
Francine: We need to think where it can be.

After Dinner they all went home. Getting ready for the next day. See what happens next time.


	8. Two Dates

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

Arthur and Francine along with Muffy and Binky are heading to Fit for a King Restaurant for a double date. They are in Arthur's car drove to it parked it and went inside. They will get Turkey dinner.

Muffy: I do love this place even tough we eat with our hands. That is what i like about it.  
Arthur: Same here.  
Francine: Same here.  
Binky: And same here as well.

They are enjoying their food and each other. They love it's food.

Arthur: I enjoy this place same with you Francine.  
Francine: Same here.

Them two kissed. Same with Muffy and Binky. The next night Arthur and Francine are dating alone at Golden Panda Chinese Restaurant even though they are not allergic to peanuts. They do love that restaurant. As well as each other.

Arthur: Here we are.  
Francine: Yes indeed.

They went inside got seated and ordered food. They are enjoying it and each other. After Dinner they kissed and went home. Next they will be on an alone date at Ten Spot Dinner.

Arthur: Where to next time?  
Francine: Ten spot dinner.  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.

See what happens in the next chapter.


	9. Two dates and getting ready for Prom

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

Arthur and Francine are heading to Billy's Burger barn. That is where they want to go. They went there and went inside took their seats. They are ready to order. Two dates in this chapter. 1 alone and 1 double.

Arthur: I do like this place.  
Francine: Same here.  
Arthur: Where can we go next?  
Francine: Pizza Paula's.  
Arthur: Could it be a double date?  
Francine: Sure we can do that.

After they ate and they went home. Next day Arthur and Francine along with George and Fern are heading to Pizza Paula's for a double date. They are in Arthur's car since his is the best. They went their and went inside. They took their orders got their soda's and waiting for their Pizza which is Extra large.

Arthur: Getting ready for the Prom?  
Francine: I sure am. You as well?  
Arthur: Sure am.  
George: Same here.  
Fern: And same here.

They then got their food. They talked and ate. Then going home.

Arthur: Where to next?  
Francine: Enguan's Restaurant.  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.  
Fern: Same here.  
George: And same here.

Next chapter that is where they go. I will update as soon as i can.


	10. Two more dates

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

They are now heading to Enguan's Restaurant. Same 2 couples from before. Arthur and Francine plus George and Fern. As always in Arthur's car since his is the best. The rest just have okay cars

Arthur: Here we are. I do love this place.  
Francine: I love Chinese food.  
Fern: Same here.  
George: And same here.

They then went inside went to the Buffet got their food and sat down and started eating.

Arthur: I love both Chinese food and you.  
Francine: Same here.

Them two kissed and went back to eating. Same with George and Fern. After that they went home.

Arthur: Where to next time?  
Francine: That new Restaurant called Old City Buffet.  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.

Them two decided to go alone. They went there went inside went to the Buffet line got their food and sat down. They kissed and then started eating. They paid for it their.

Arthur: This is good food.  
Francine: It sure is.

After they kissed and then they went home. The next day they went to a fast food restaurant.

Arthur: Where to next time?  
Francine: We can just think about where we can go.  
Arthur: Okay.

They will go to a nice place the next time. See what happens next time. Update as soon as i can.


	11. Last date until the Prom

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

Arthur and Francine are going on a date to Chinese food restaurant. They arrived there and went inside.

Arthur: I love both this place and you.  
Francine: Same with me.

Them two kissed then got seated and ordered their food and started eating. After eating they kissed. After that they went home. They are getting ready for the Prom. Just 3 days until that prom.

Arthur: Well the Prom is in a few days.  
Francine: Very true.  
Arthur: We will have fun there.  
Francine: We sure will.

They hope they are the Prom King and Queen. They know they will have a good time even if they don't get to be King and Queen in it. Next day Francine is now talking to Muffy.

Muffy: You need a nice Dress to wear. So Chip is talking to him.  
Francine: Okay. Why?  
Muffy: We want you two to look nice. You two are meant to be together.  
Francine: Make it a nice one.  
Muffy: I will buy you a nice one.

We see Arthur talking to Chip. At the Read house that is in Arthur's bedroom.

Chip: That one is perfect.  
Arthur: That one is my favorite.  
Chip: That is good.

Next chapter is the Prom. See what happens next. 


	12. The Prom

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

Arthur and Francine are dressed and heading to the Prom at the School. They hope to be Prom King and Queen. They went inside and started dancing. Getting closer to name the Prom King and Queen.

Arthur: So far this Prom is going well.  
Francine: It sure is.

They are all having a good time there.

Muffy: You can sure dance well Binky.  
Binky: I sure do. I might fat but i can sure dance.  
Sue Ellen: Well this Prom is going well.  
Brain: It sure is.

They are Seniors by the way. As in the 12th grade. It was then time to announce who the Prom King and Queen.

Principal: Your Prom King and Queen is Arthur and Francine.

That made them two very happy.

Arthur: We did it.  
Francine: We sure did.

They gave the speeches and kept dancing.

Binky: Sorry we didn't become Prom King and Queen.  
Muffy: It is okay. Still a good prom.

The Prom ended. After that they are heading home.

Arthur: Where to next date?  
Francine: We can think about where we can go.

It will be a nice place for their date. See what happens next chapter. Next is the College story. 2 to 3 more chapters left to go in this story.


	13. 10th date

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

The next day Arthur and Francine are going to Eliza's bakery for soup in a sourdough bread bowl. Which is very good. They are double dating with Buster and Ladonna. They are in Arthur's car as always. They went there and went inside.

Arthur: So you 2 was at the Amusement park yesterday?  
Buster: We sure did.  
Francine: Did you 2 have fun there?  
Ladonna: We sure did.

The got their soup in sourdough bread bowls with soda for 3 of them and sweet iced tea for Ladonna. Arthur and Francine kissed same with Buster and Ladonna. They was then eating. Got their fill and headed home.

Arthur: Where can we go next?  
Francine: Anywhere is good. We will have a good time.

After they got home they had their showers got in their pajamas and went to bed. Next day them 2 walked hand and hand as they like to do a lot. Every school day and in the park.

Arthur: I picked these flowers for you.  
Francine: Thanks.

Them two kissed. She loves flowers and him. And he loves her back.

Muffy: I am glad you also give me flowers.  
Binky: I know you love them.  
Muffy: I love you more.  
Binky: And i love you the same.

Next chapter will be the last. I will make a sequel to it. Which will be during College for them.


	14. Last Chapter

Arthur and Francine date

* * *

The next day Arthur and Francine are going to the park. They are walking hand and hand. Getting ready for Graduation. Brain, Arthur and Francine got scholarships to attend Crown City University. Home of the Crown City Bees. Arthur, Brain, and Buster will share the same dorm room. Francine, Muffy, and Sue Ellen will share the same dorm. 2 different buildings of course.

Arthur: Think in the fall we will be going to College.  
Francine: We sure will. The same University.  
Arthur: That is true.

Then came Graduation. Their family's are proud of them. They got their Diploma's and went to Once Upon a Restaurant.

Mrs. Read: Soon you will be going off to College.  
Arthur: That is true mom. Crown City University in fact.  
Mrs. Read: You will make a great teacher.  
Arthur: That is my dream.  
Mrs. Read: Your dream will come true.

Then Francine came over to talk.

Francine: Well i will be going to play sports for them. As well as take classes.  
Mrs. Read: That is good.  
Francine: It sure is. I want to become a pro Soccer player.

They all have dreams. Muffy will become a fashion designer Buster a chef Binky a bouncer Ladonna a best selling writer and so on. I will make a sequel. The end.


End file.
